powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel
Steel is a Beast Bot and Beast Morphers Silver, the Silver Ranger of the Beast Morphers Rangers. Character History Before he ever came to be, his head was first seen being carried away on a cart, along with Nate Silva's equipment as he had to make room for the lab. While Roxy and Meltatron were fighting the Rangers, Scrozzle stole chemicals, technical equipment, and then came across the robot's head. Scrozzle then assembled the Cybergate together with the materials he has stolen and the head was seen again. Steel was then assembled by a forced Nate to serve as a vessel body for Evox, who was about to escape the Cyber Dimension. But, Nate made modifications in the robot and transformed him into the Gold Ranger using Mantis DNA. Due to the tests run by Nate, the robot also absorbed Human DNA from Nate and the Scarab Beetle specimen DNA and transformed into the Silver Ranger, and defeated their opponent. After the battle, he and Nate were welcomed to the Ranger team. The Beast Bot had not been given a name until he addressed himself as "Mr. Fantastic Super Handsome Strong as Steel". But Nate told him just stick with "Steel", which he agrees. Unfortunately, Evox still seeks to claim the Beast Bot's body as hus own, and Roxy had made him her target. Personality Steel is a very active and super confident Beast Bot. He is a self-obsessed person, often using positive adjectives for himself. Like all Beast Bots, he is a brother-figure to his Ranger Partner, Nate Silva, who always wanted one. Forms *Striker Morpher - Beast Morphers Silver= Arsenal *Striker Morpher Zords *Jet Zord Appearances: Beast Morphers Episode 8 }} Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Portrayal *Steel is voiced by Jamie Linehan and his suit actor is Reid McGowan. Notes *He is the second non-human Power Ranger to use the same costume for his unmorphed form as his Sentai counterpart after Zenowing from Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. He is also the 18th non-human Ranger overall, after the five Aquitar Rangers, the Phantom Ranger, Trip, Anubis Cruger, Kat Manx, Tyzonn, the three Spirit Rangers, Robo Knight, Orion, and Zenowing. *He is the only Beast Bot who can transform into the Ranger form due to his human DNA. *While his Sentai counterpart is patterned after a stag beetle, Steel’s ranger form is based on the DNA of a scarab. **Steel is the first scarab-themed Ranger. *Steel is the third robotic "Sixth Ranger" after the Blue Senturion in Turbo and Robo Knight in Megaforce. *He is the fifth non-human Silver Ranger next to Tyzonn in Operation Overdrive, Robo Knight in Megaforce, Orion in Super Megaforce and Zenowing in Dino Super Charge. **However, Steel possesses human DNA. *Steel shares the title of the Sixth Ranger together with Nate. The last time two Rangers shared this title at the same time was in RPM, where interestingly, Gem and Gemma also were Gold and Silver Rangers. Appearances * Power Rangers Beast Morphers **Episode 5: Taking Care of Business **Episode 6: Hangar Heist **Episode 7: A Friend Indeed **Episode 8: The Cybergate Opens See Also References Beast Bot Category:PR Insect-themed Rangers Category:Hasbro Era Power Rangers Category:PR 5 Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Beast Morphers Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers